


.kiss me

by AkaToMidori



Series: “Kiss me.” [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba’s eyes widened impossibly. Sho would have even found it comical, if it weren’t for the fact that he just realized what he had said.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: “Kiss me.” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> _Dec 31_  
>  Prompt: “Did I say that out loud?” 
> 
> Happy new year!

“Kiss me.” 

Aiba’s eyes widened impossibly. Sho would have even found it comical, if it weren’t for the fact that he just realized what he had said. 

“Did I say that out loud?” he stuttered. “I’m sorry, I—”

Sho’s mind went completely blank as Aiba’s lips pressed on his. It was but a quick peck, at the end of which Aiba pulled away and turned his head to the other side, embarrassed, leaving Sho with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

It was a slow afternoon, they were sitting under their favorite cherry tree in one of Aiba’s grandparents’ fields, and there was no one for miles. It was a warm day, and Sho wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep and had dreamed what just happened, because it couldn’t be true. In no universe Aiba Masaki, his childhood friend, his first love, would want to kiss him... right? 

He looked over at his friend, who was getting redder by the minute. Aiba rarely ever blushed, but when he did, his ears would get so red and so hot that Sho was afraid to see smoke come out of them. 

“Aiba, did you just...” Sho’s thoughts were all jumbled up in his head. None of this made sense. “Did you just kiss me?” 

Aiba still wouldn’t look at him when he mumbled his reply. 

“Well, you asked.” 

“Oh.”

Sho was nothing short than a genius, and yet it took another second for his brain to catch up. 

“ _Oh_.”

Without saying anything else, Sho grabbed Aiba’s nape and pulled him towards him so he could press their lips together. Aiba looked surprised, but he closed his eyes immediately, and under his hand Sho could feel how his heart jump-started in his chest, so he smiled. 

Sho’s mouth moved gently on his, and Aiba earnestly kissed him back, one of his hands ending up on Sho’s chest, grabbing at his t-shirt right above his erratically beating heart. Sho gasped a bit when Aiba pulled him closer, and it was as if something had clicked in his brain. Humming in their kiss, Sho pushed his body against Aiba’s, at the same time opening his mouth slightly to lick at his lips. Aiba readily replied by letting their tongues touch while his free hand came to rest on Sho’s nape. They kissed and kissed, until they both felt light headed and had to stop. 

They looked at each other timidly, the biggest smiles growing on their faces. Aiba’s hand gently wrapped around Sho’s and they stayed that way long into the evening, their fingers interlacing all the way back home, only saying goodbye in the tender hours of the night.


End file.
